


Badge For A Rose

by Arctic_Tooth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Tooth/pseuds/Arctic_Tooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheren woke up to another day of being Aspertia City's gym leader.  A new challenger came in early to challenge him for a badge.  If she wants it badly enough she should work especially hard for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badge For A Rose

An alarm went off in the dark bedroom, forcing Cheren to bludgeon the snooze button.  Sometimes he regretted ever becoming a gym leader, particularly at the ass crack of dawn, but that was replaced with the joy of the battle with challenging trainers working together with their new Pokémon.  However his gym wouldn’t be accepting challengers until around ten in the morning.  Cheren slinked off to the showers to start his morning routine.  It was going to be another long, long day.

 

At around 8:30 Cheren heard some knocking at the front door.  It was faint to his ears but considering the distance whoever the hell it was was threatening to break down the door with his/her fist. With a huff he came to the front door to find a young trainer that he swore would be cosplaying Sailor Moon, except with brown hair and different clothes.  “May I help you?” Cheren inquired, poking his head out the door.

 

The girl jumped at him opening the door.  “Eh...I'm here to get a badge.  Is the gym leader here?”

 

 _She must be new to this game,_ Cheren thought.  _Well, she's not bad looking and I've been too stressful.  Hopefully she's naive._ “My name is Cheren.  I'm the gym leader.  Follow me, if you please.”

 

“What is your name, by the way?” Cheren said, attempting for some small talk as they walked to his office.

 

“Rosa,” she chirped.

 

“How long have you been a trainer?”

 

“Uh...about a week.  I've been working hard with my Oshawott.  We're psyched to get our first badge.”  Her face beamed with innocence.

 

“Where's your hometown?”

 

“Here, in Aspertia City.”

 

“And it took you a week to find your way here?”

“Well, I wanted to train really hard.  My Oshawott evolved into a Dewott as a result!”

 

“That's pretty impressive for a beginner.”

 

By this time they had reached Cheren's office.  “Please sit down,” Cheren offered, motioning toward a couch.

 

Rosa happily placed her bag on the ground and plopped down on the couch.  Cheren sat down at his desk and thought for a minute.  “What do you know about getting badges?”

 

“Well,” Rosa began, “we battle and if I win I get the badge.  Right?”

 

“Usually, but if the gym leader, such as myself, feels that the trainer had worked hard enough I can decide even if you lose or in lieu of battling at all.  Would you like to earn you badge?”

 

“Yes, please!” Rosa chirped, nodding her head eagerly.

 

“Please remove your clothes.”

 

Rosa's face went blank.  “Huh?”

 

“As a Pokémon trainer you have to be comfortable in any given situation.  This is a test for the badge.”

 

At that Rosa's face lit up with understanding.  “Oh, okay.  I guess that makes sense.”  Then she started to peel her clothes off.

 

 _I guess she really is that gullible._ “You just need to go down to your undergarments.”

 

“Well, I'm not wearing a bra.”

 

“That's fine.  That won’t effect the outcome.”  Rosa stood in front of his desk in her panties with her arms crossed over her deliciously perky breasts.  “Come over here please.”  When she came near Cheren leaned over the desk, brushed away her arms, and started to squeeze her breasts.

 

Rosa gasped as his fingers made contact.  “They're a bit cold.”  Her cheeks darkened in color.

 

Cheren didn't seem to notice what she said.  His mind was elsewhere as her boobs filled his hands and he tweaked her nipples.

 

“They're nice.” Cheren commented, withdrawing his hands as Rosa sighed.  “Please turn around and bend over.”

 

“Like this?” Rosa bent over the couch with her hands resting on the top and her butt pointing out toward him.

 

“Spread your legs out a bit.  Good.  That's perfect.  Now reach back, pull your panties off, and spread your cheeks with your hands.”

 

Rosa seemed to mull this over but soon obeyed.  She looped her thumbs on either side of her waistband and pulled them down to her knees.  While having one hand on the wall she shifted on either feet as she yanked her panties off and threw them where she had discarded her other clothes.  Cheren regarded her impeccable ass as Rosa reached back and pulled both cheeks with both hands, exposing her rosebud and pussy.

 

“Okay you can sit down.”  Rosa sat down, crossed her legs, and crossed her arms with her hands resting on her groin.  She even began to lightly hum a tune.  _Oh Arceus, this is just too easy.  I wonder how far she'll let me go._ “Have you ever masturbated?”

 

Rosa's color darkened considerably on her face.  “W-what?”

 

“You know what masturbation is, right?”

 

“Y-yes?”

 

“Show me how you usually do it.”

 

Rosa's butt shifted in the couch.  She was obviously uncomfortable with this prospect, but Cheren hoped that her desire to win the badge was strong enough to overcome that.  He was proven right when she laid out on her stomach, resting her chin on the arm of the couch.  Her left hand went down and she gasped as she made contact.  Cheren couldn't see what her fingers were doing but whatever it was showed up in her mannerisms.  She closed her eyes and rubbed her face into the couch.  Her hips heaved.  Faint moans danced off of her lips.  Her legs spread granting her better access as she fondled her love box.  Her feet dug into the couch as pleasure surged throughout her body.

 

 _Bless her for giving a good show._ Cheren's breathing started to pick up a bit.  His groin began to feel tight as his member pushed against the restraint of his slacks.  As he fondled himself through his clothes he got an idea.  As she was going to town on herself Cheren kicked off his shoes and peeled off his slacks and boxers.  “Okay, that's good.  You can stop.”

 

It took her a few seconds for her to register what he said.  She stood up and broke the trail of spit that connected her mouth with the pool on the couch.  Cheren allowed her to regain clarity.  “Come over here please.”

 

Rosa walked over and her eyes bulged.  Cheren was wearing nothing from the waist down and his little soldier was standing at attention.  Well, she didn't know whether or not “little” was an accurate term—this was the first dick she had ever seen.  She basically knew that boys had penises, but this new sight delighted her.  Thoughts of what would happen next raced through her head even though she had no real idea what could happen.

 

“Have you ever given head before?”

 

His question jarred her gaze back to reality.  “Uh...no.  What is 'head?'”  That one innocent question made his heart skip a beat.

 

“Get on your knees and I'll direct you from there.”  She followed his direction to a tee.  “Start by kissing the tip.”  Rosa gulped and started laying on soft kisses.  “Good.  Now put it in your mouth.”  She obeyed his instructions and looked up at him for more.  _Damn if she continues to give me that look..._   “S-start moving your tongue.  Yeah, like that.”  Cheren took deep breaths as Rosa's tongue circled around his member as a Mandibuzz circles over her prey.  His penis twitched and felt as if it was going to explode.  He hadn't had this in over a month, not since Bianca started becoming more and more engrossed in research with Professor Juniper.

 

He broke the seal off him as he gently pushed her head away.  _Any more of this and I'll be finished before I can really get started._ He stood up and patted on the bare area of his desk.  “Scoot up on here.”  Rosa laid on her back with her legs hanging off the edge.  Cheren took off the rest of his clothes and got in front of her.  Rosa gulped, squeezing her thighs together out of desire.  Cheren hooked his arms underneath her knees and aligned his manhood with her womanhood.  His tip nudged her quivering lips.  Rosa shuddered with every gentle prod.  He started to lean himself into her.

 

“Are you ready?” Cheren asked.  Rosa nodded absentmindedly.  He thrusted his tip past her barrier.

 

“Ggyaaarrghh!” Rosa shrieked.  Her back arched as her flower was rent.  Tears formed in her eyes as she gripped the edges of the desk.

 

Cheren shifted her feet on top of his shoulders.  “Let me know when you're ready to go.”  He licked his thumb and started to gyrate her clit.  His actions was met with bated breath.  After a minute of nothing but an occasional moan he started to slowly pump into her.  Soon it didn't take long for her moans of pain to melt into moans of pleasure.  The motions became more fluid and the moans more incessant and jagged.

 

“W-why did you stop?” Rosa inquired as Cheren pulled out.

 

“You're eager to win this badge, aren't you?” Cheren teased, pushing her hands away as she reached for his dick.

 

“Lay on the couch.”  Rosa took two steps and started to swoon so Cheren had to help her over.  He spread her out and all Rosa did was smirking as if there was no tomorrow.  He entered her from behind again and started thrusting.  As soon as his dick got wet enough from her juices he pulled out again and spread her cheeks.

 

“What are you do—whaaaa!” Rosa shrieked as Cheren entered her backdoor.

 

Cheren plowed into her with a lot of ferocity.  Rosa started screaming, either in pleasure or pain Cheren didn't know.  Her buttocks rippled as his pelvis slapped into her backside.

 

“W-who the hell...d-does t-th-things like this?!” Rosa cried out.

 

“Aren't you enjoying this?”  With that Cheren penetrated her harder, if that was even possible!  She answered him with a lewd shriek.  “Your body doesn't lie, and lying is a sad trait for trainers.”  He gave her one mighty push and she felt something warm being shot inside her.  Rosa arched her back and ruined the couch with her climax.

 

“Fwaaaaaauuuuggghhh!!!   Fwaa...huuuh....heeehh....”  Rosa collapsed, pulling Cheren's member out of her.  Her lungs have never worked this hard in her life as she desperately tried to catch her breath.  The stench of their lovemaking hung in the air like steam from a sauna.

 

A cold sensation on her cheek woke her up and she was greeted with a cold bottle of water.  Cheren took her hand and pressed something hard into it.  “Congratulations, you have just won your first badge—the Basic Badge.  This is a huge milestone for beginning trainers such as yourself.  Defeat seven more challenges and you'll be qualified to go against the Elite Four.  The bathroom's in the back so you can wash up.”

 

A few days later...

 

“And that's how I got my first badge!” Rosa gloated, sitting across from her lifetime rival and best friend (and crush) Hugh at a restaurant.

 

A french fry fell out of his mouth.  “Uhh, Rosa, that's _not_ how you get a gym badge...”

 

“...what...?”


End file.
